


Close Shave

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants Lex back in his life. He just has to figure out how to do that, while bringing about the changes he wants in their relationship as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

> One of my oldest stories. I'll backdate it later, but it was first posted in Feb 2009.

Close Shave

 

***Clark’s POV ***

I miss Lex.

The thought startles me because it comes out of nowhere. I’m in the middle of making the deliveries for my parents when the thought just slides through my mind. I guess I get why. Sitting here, with nothing to keep my mind busy except watching the road, I can’t help but remember how I used to save Lex’s place for last so we could spend some time hanging out. I’d do some homework while he finished with business. If he finished first, he’d help me with whatever I was working on. If I finished first, I’d grab a book and read until he was ready. Then we’d play pool and talk about his latest crisis at work or with his dad and about my latest crisis with school or Lana. He used to be so much fun to spend time with. He was always challenging me somehow, and he always made me think about things differently than the way I was used to. I was too angry about the secret room to miss him at first, and then I was with Jor-El and couldn’t miss anything.

Now, though…I think I miss him more than I miss Pete, and that surprises me because Pete and I were friends for so much longer. I guess Lex and I got along so well because of how we met and how much we had in common. It’s funny to think that someone like me and a billionaire could have anything in common, but it’s true anyway, we did. We both knew what it’s like to be so different from everyone that we would never really fit in; we both had opinionated, strong-willed fathers (although in every other way they were nothing like each other). We both wanted someone to accept us for who we were; and we both wanted to make a difference in the world.

I miss him, but I don’t know what I should do about it besides learn to live with it. After all, everyone said he couldn’t be trusted. It isn’t likely that that many people are wrong, especially considering what I found in that secret room.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I miss Lex.

All I’m doing is sitting in the Talon and having some coffee when the feeling sneaks up on me again. Of course, we spent a lot of time here, talking, joking. I really liked hearing him talk about anything and everything, he was always so expressive and interesting, and his voice so liquid and deep. Every once in a while a shiver would go down my spine when I listened to him, but that’s happened ever since I met him three years ago, so I never think about why. Maybe it’s not so strange that I think about missing him while I’m here. Still, we’re not friends anymore and people kept saying he was no good. I have to stop thinking about him. I can do it...I will do it…no…I have to do it.

+++++++++++++++++++

I miss Lex.

I’m in the barn mucking out stalls when the thought pops into my head this time. I really don’t get why I’m thinking of him now. I don’t remember him being with me when I did this chore in the past.

Of course, I do have memories of him doing it when he stayed here that one time. I stop what I’m doing and lean against the shovel as I remember how hard he’d worked to prove he could pull his own weight around the farm. I have to smile when I remember how sweaty and dirty he got. It was a good look on him. I feel a little short of breath when I remember realizing that day that he actually had some muscles under his clothes. A person would never know it from the way he usually dressed, but he was in pretty good shape. I don’t understand why I feel breathless though; I stopped working a few minutes ago. It’s weird because usually my breathing never changes, no matter how much work I do.

People kept telling me that he was going to cause me nothing but grief in the end and that room certainly proved it. I need to stop thinking about him. I focus my efforts and thoughts back where they belong - on cleaning out the barn.

+++++++++++++++++++

I miss Lex.

Good grief. All I’m doing this time is coming out of school. Of course, there were all those times that he would be here waiting for me, keys dangling from his fingers. Still, there were even more times when I just took the bus or ran home on my own. I don’t get why I’m thinking about Lex now. I take a deep breath and there it is - Lex’s cologne. I look around and manage to spot the man as he passes me to go to the parking area. He must have been a visitor to the school since he’s dressed almost as expensively as Lex always was.

Lex. I remember that whenever I drove in one of his cars to the Talon or the mansion, I’d always get a little hard from the vibrations of the powerful engine, and I could always smell him sitting there beside me. The spicy-sweet smell of his cologne was unique to him, or so I’d thought. It doesn’t smell as good on this other guy as it always did on Lex. Weird how my cock started twitching right after that smell hit me though.

All these memories are doing me no good. People who knew my secret always said that Lex was dangerous to me and would just use it against me, if he ever found out. I need to put him out of my mind and focus on the rest of my life, once and for all.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

I miss Lex.

I’m at my own personal swimming hole, on the back end of our property. I discovered it when I was in first grade, ten years ago. In all the time I’ve been coming here, I’ve never seen another soul, and today is no exception. I’m enjoying what will probably be one of the last warm days of the year, unfortunately. I’m grateful it came on a weekend, when I could really take advantage of the great weather. I always feel better in the sun and the winter is so hard with its shorter days and weaker sunlight.

I’ve had a great time in the water and I’m drying off lying on one of the flat boulders I placed nearby for just this reason. I’ve pushed my swim trunks down to mid-thigh and I’m lazily jerking off to the sounds of the gentle breeze in the trees when the stray thought about Lex pops into my head. Just like that, I am harder than I’ve ever been and I start tugging my shaft harder and faster. I miss Lex. My body tenses and I arch off the rock at the tingles that are going through me as I think of him. I moan and rub my thumb over the leaking head of my cock, making my body shudder. I miss Lex. My whole body freezes in mid-pump, and then I am coming all over my hand. I collapse back onto the rock, panting hard. Wow.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

I miss Lex.

I accept it finally. I miss him and it isn’t getting any better, but I need to figure out what just happened back at that rock and what it means. I’m back in my loft and decide to experiment. I strip off my swim trunks and lie on the ratty couch that is up here, totally naked. I make sure I curl my hands up by my sides, so I’m not tempted to cheat and touch myself. I want my body to react because of the fantasies I’m about to try out, not because my hands get in on the act.

First, I try thinking of Lana. I’ve fantasized about her before – holding hands, walking in the sun, hugging her, even kissing her. I’ve never fantasized about her naked, though. So I try undressing her in my mind, thinking of her small breasts pressed into my hand while she moans into my mouth as I kiss her. Nothing, not even a twitch. I take the fantasy further, because it’s hard to believe I don’t react to thoughts of her at all. I peel her out of her panties and think about how her heat and wetness would feel on my hand. Still nothing.

Next, I try the same thing with Chloe. This time I feel something. I get a little restless and my cock hardens a little. A small smile creeps over my face. This is more like it. I force myself to cut it short though, because I have an ultimate goal in mind. Then I try Pete. I only get him half undressed in my mind before my partial erection fades completely away. I have to shake my head to clear my mind of that image before I can continue to the last step. It’s definitely a good sign that I don’t react to him.

I take a few deep breaths and then let myself start to undress Lex in my head. I don’t get much farther than the first three buttons of one of his silky, lavender shirts before my cock is twitching against my stomach. By the time I’ve got his chest uncovered, I’m hard as a rock and breathing harder at the thought of seeing all that pale skin for the first time. As soon as I start to unbutton his pants, my cock starts to throb and leak precome while my breath hitches in my chest. When I glide the pants down his legs, letting me see everything for the first time, I come all over my stomach, my cock completely untouched.

I’m stunned. I just lay still for a few minutes, feeling the come and a thin sheen of sweat cooling on my body.

I don’t let myself think of anything at first, not until I’ve cleaned myself off, dressed, and gone over to sit by my telescope to take in the last rays of sun for the day. Only then do I begin to think about what this means and how it changes things.

After what happened by the water and here on my couch, I can’t fool myself anymore. I do miss Lex, but it’s not just because he was the best friend I ever had. I finally have to face the fact that I’ve always felt more than simple friendship for him.

It’s hard to admit to myself that I might be gay, or maybe bi considering my reaction to thoughts of Chloe, along with all of my other differences, but it’s something I can’t hide from anymore. I want him back in my life in spite of everything that’s happened.

I was so freaked out about that room I found last spring that I never gave him a chance to explain. He tried to tell me it was more about him than me, but I didn’t listen. I found out about it because of Lionel too, and then I did just what the bast…man thought I’d do. I let him manipulate me, and I hate that. Especially since I know perfectly well what he’s like and how much he wants to keep Lex away from people who care for him.

I owe Lex a chance to explain, if he still wants one. I was more scared than angry when I found that room, but he’s never used anything he found out to hurt me. As smart as he is, and with all he suspects, there are so many things that he could have done to make me reveal myself. He never did that either. After everything I saw in that room, it’d be naïve to think he hasn’t guessed some of my secrets anyway, and he’s never done anything with that knowledge, even after I stormed out and wouldn’t speak to him for months.

So, I definitely need Lex back in my life, as a friend at least, maybe more eventually. How the heck do I make that happen? Everybody thinks I’m better off without him in my life, but I need to make my own decisions about this. Sure, I fought for him against my dad and friends in the beginning, but then I ended up letting myself be influenced by them anyway, even if I didn’t show it at first. Now I’m seventeen, and it’s about time I start to grow up and make up my own mind about him.

Of course, I already have or I wouldn’t be thinking like this. All that’s left is to try to decide what to do about it. I need to think of something to show him how sorry I am for overreacting and that I do trust him in spite of everything and that I want him back in my life, hopefully as more than a friend at some point. Lex likes grand gestures. I’ll have to think hard about it and see what I can come up with.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

I think about it for the next several days.

I think about it while throwing out hay for the cows.

I think about it while I’m supposed to be working on an article for Chloe.

I think about it while I’m in the shower, well that and jerking off while thinking about Lex. Actually, I don’t get much thinking done in the shower.

The answer finally comes to me from a place I never would have suspected – the classroom.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

My friends all laughed at me when I signed up to take Psychology this term. I figure that as an alien, I need all the help I can get in understanding the people around me. I feel like I spend my life confused by their way of thinking and motives around certain topics, or unaware of some body language and other signals that my friends can read so easily.

I’ve been going around in a never-ending fog for the last several days trying to come up with an idea to make things better with Lex, show him I trust him, and somehow let him know that I’m interested in more than friendship. So, I have to admit that I didn’t pay much attention to the first part of the class. However, Mr. Merryweather is one of my favorite teachers and has a nice voice to listen to, so I’m eventually drawn in by his lesson.

Mr. Merryweather told us that we’re starting a new unit today on successful ad campaigns of the twentieth century and how they affected peoples’ opinions and buying habits.

He’s telling us a little about each of the ad campaigns we will be going into more depth on as the unit continues. I’m particularly interested in the one by a company that no longer exists, called Burma Shave. I’m not sure why this one appeals to me at first. Something about it is niggling in the back of my mind.

Mr. Merryweather tells us that Burma Shave used to advertise by placing a series of six small signs along a mile or so of the interstate. Each of the signs would have one, two, or three words of the whole message on it, and people would look for each sign in the series until they read them all. It was like a game to play and made a long drive go faster. The campaign apparently made Burma Shave the second leading shaving cream in the United States.

My mind doesn’t let go of this company’s ad campaign. My thoughts are whirling as I try to figure out what the big deal is. Finally, it all comes together for me and I realize that this is just what I need to help me with Lex. This could be my grand gesture. If I can bring this idea off, it could solve all my problems at once.

I’m so excited about trying my idea that I’m almost wiggling in my seat. Mr. Merryweather gives me two stern looks before I calm down enough to get through the rest of school.

Luckily, Psychology is my last class of the day. As soon as it’s over, I rush out of the building and head to the hardware store. I have a few items I need to buy before I can carry out my plan.

++++++++++++++++++++

***Lex’s POV***

I miss Clark.

I’m dressing to leave for Metropolis for a meeting when the thought flies into my head. It’s certainly nothing new. I’ve missed Clark since he stormed out of my secret room. I miss so much about him. He almost always brought light into what often feels like a very dark existence. He could occasionally even make me smile. I also regret what might have been if he hadn’t severed our friendship. He’d never been in my bedroom, but I have certainly fantasized about him up here. Why just last night…. I force myself to cut the memory short as my cock begins to swell. I can’t afford to be late for this meeting.

++++++++++++++++++++

I miss Clark.

I’m driving to Metropolis in my brand new 2005, fresh out of the shipping yard, Lamborghini Gallardo SE. They don’t come any more streamlined than this. I know Clark would love this car. I remember all the times I enjoyed having Clark in a car with me, sitting beside me as a passenger, even a few times as a driver. A trip anywhere with him was a good time. His innocent appreciation of life made everything more enjoyable. I also took pleasure in knowing that my cars excited him. I could see that was the case if I allowed my gaze to wander surreptitiously to his crotch. I never let on that I knew what was happening, but I used to wish I were the cause instead of whatever car we were driving.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

I miss Clark.

I’m in my meeting in Metropolis when the thought invades my mind this time. I am utterly bored with the ramblings of these pompous old men. Clark always kept boredom away when he was around. His company made even the dullest of events more bearable. His smile, his way of seeing the positive in any situation, was so different from how I was raised that it made the ordinary fascinating.

+++++++++++++++++++++

I miss Clark.

I’m beginning to hate Metropolis and am glad to be driving away from it. Before moving to Smallville, the nightlife here was the highlight of my existence, but not anymore. Now it all seems garish and extreme. I even left the city hours earlier than originally scheduled, canceling my dinner plans so I could enjoy the drive back while it is still light enough for people to see and drool over this car as I go by. You can’t say I never do anything for people.

I’m already on the road to Smallville, always the dullest and most desolate part of the drive, when I spot a hitchhiker. Luthors don’t offer rides to hitchhikers, so he barely even registers. He’s just a flash of dark hair and something bright red as I push past 80 on the speedometer.

Red. It’s one of Clark’s favorite colors…and I’m back to thinking about Clark. I can’t help sighing at how often he’s been on my mind today. I wonder what it would take to get his friendship back. I heard he made the football team. I know how much he’s always wanted to play, but for some reason Jonathan Kent never allowed it before. I wonder what changed. Maybe if I showed some interest and support, that would help mend some of our broken fences.

Farm metaphors? I have been assimilated into Smallville. Resistance is futile.

I’m laughing at myself when I spot another hitchhiker. It’s unusual to see one, let alone two, along this quiet road. I don’t intend to pick him up, but I admit to slowing a little to get a better look this time. I’m still going too fast to register any more than the fact that this one also has dark hair and is holding a bundle of something bright red in his hands. He looks a little like Clark, or at least the dark hair and build does, but I dismiss that thought as absurd. Why would Clark be out here hitchhiking? His parents would skin him alive.

I glance in my rearview mirror to get a second look, but can no longer see him. Strange. I face forward and spot a third hitchhiker just ahead. Another one with dark hair and holding something red. I slam on my brakes and he…disappears.

Am I going crazy? Again? No, there he is. He’s a few hundred yards up the road. Okay. Whatever is going on, I’m apparently not allowed to stop yet. I think I’ve fallen into an episode of ‘The Twilight Zone.’

I speed up until I’m going about 40 and quickly catch up to the hitchhiker. This time I’m going slowly enough to be certain it’s Clark. He’s holding up one of the red objects that were such a blur before. Oh, it’s a sign…red, with white letters.

Hey there,

Hey there? What kind of sign is that? What sort of stunt is Clark pulling? By the time I look in my rearview mirror again, he’s gone. How’s he doing that? No, scratch that. I’m fairly certain that I know how he’s doing it. The question is…why is he doing it? He’d always tried to be so secretive in the past. It couldn’t be aimed at someone else, could it?

The next time I see him, I slow down to about 30. I’ve never been so happy that this is such a desolate stretch of road.

Lex Luthor.

That answers that question. He knows who’s in the car. I feel excitement for the first time in a while. Something has certainly changed. I don’t know what, but if I allow this to play out, hopefully I’ll discover what it is.

Two miles later, I spot him again. Jesus, he’s even faster than I suspected.

Can you

Can I…- what? I speed up as soon as I pass by, not even bothering to look in the rearview mirror this time. I don’t want to risk missing him stopping in front of me. It’s another five miles before I see him again, and I’m just starting to get worried when I finally spot him. I sigh in relief.

TAKE ME

TAKE ME? Why is it all in capital letters? It can’t mean what it sounds like. Clark is as straight as an arrow. I have to admit that my heart beats a little faster at the possibility. It’s a nice fantasy, but I sternly remind myself that’s all it is.

Less than a minute later, I slow the car down as much as I dare, so that I can try to get a good look at him. He flashes me a tentative smile as he stands there watching my car creep by. He looks anxious. Considering what he’s doing, I can understand why. I’m so busy looking at him that I almost miss seeing the next sign…until he wiggles it in the air.

to your

Okay, it sounds like we’re getting to the end of another sentence. Come to think of it, the red bundle has been dwindling. Where have all the signs been ending up? I hope this means I can stop soon and get some answers.

I spot him again another two miles down the road. Even from a distance, I can detect his nervous stance, but he’s standing his ground. So he really wants this, whatever this is. I glance at the sign.

leader?

Holy shit! I slam on the brakes and just stare at him through the windshield, watch him still standing there a few yards away. He starts walking towards me, but he’s staring down at the last sign in his hands. As he comes closer I see him break it in two as if it’s a matchstick, not a two-inch thick slab of solid wood…and then it turns to ashes right in front of me. He comes right up to the car and it takes me a second to realize that I still need to lower my window. I do it and then wait as he rests those large hands on the top of my door and bends down to talk.

+++++++++++++++++

***Clark’s POV***

I’ve missed Lex and I’m trying to fix it, but, God, I’m so nervous as I walk up to his – wow, a Lamborghini! I break the sign in two and incinerate it with my heat vision, as I’ve done to all the others. I certainly don’t want to leave a trail for anyone else to follow or to start wondering.

His window is still rolled up but, as I look in, I see him shake his head and then the window is sliding down. Convenient. That means I can bend over so he doesn’t have to twist his neck as far to look up at me. “Hey, Lex.”

“Hello, Clark.” Mirrored sunglasses hide his eyes and his voice is as expressionless as his face, which means I’ve no idea what he’s thinking.

I also don’t know where to go from here. Like all my past plans, I hadn’t thought things out to the end. Beyond the signs that I’d been holding up, I have nothing. I know where I want to wind up, and what conclusion I’m hoping for, but I hadn’t really figured out how to get there. I don’t really know what I’d thought was going to happen after he stopped, or what I’d hoped would happen, but whatever it was, it isn’t happening.

“Would you like a ride back to Smallville, Clark?”

Again with the expressionless voice, but at least we’ll be sharing space. “Sure, Lex. Thanks.” I walk around the car and carefully sit beside him. Carefully, because you have to treat a car like this with due reverence.

He peels out from the side of the road and is quickly going his customary speed – very fast. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes. I quietly sigh in relief when he breaks it.

“So, Clark. Burma Shave signs?”

I duck my head in embarrassed pleasure. “Yeah. I knew you’d get it.”

“An American Culture class?”

“Nope. Psychology.”

“Ahh. I commend your teacher for creativity.”

“It was an interesting lesson.”

“I imagine.”

“…”

Jeez, talk about awkward. I really should have thought this out a little more. Luckily, Lex doesn’t make it a habit of letting grass grow under his feet.

“So, you’re an alien.”

He keeps looking straight ahead, like it’s just another casual question, but I can see his hands tightening on the wheel. I’m completely aware that this is a turning point in my life, and only time will tell if it’s a good or bad one. I’m betting on good though.

“Yeah.”

His hands relax and I see a small smile twitch across his lips. “Cool.”

“Cool? You learn you’re sitting next to an extraterrestrial and all you can say is cool? What are you, ten?” I say it with a smile in my voice because I don’t want to take the chance that he’ll take it the wrong way. I hope that we’ll soon be more like how we used to be and be able to relax around each other again.

“What can I say; aliens bring out the Warrior Angel comic-lover in me.”

I just sit there and grin at him.

“So Clark, I thought your grammar was better than that. Using ‘Can’, instead of ‘Will’ on your sign? What were you thinking?”

“Jeez, Lex. You’re an English teacher now? What I was thinking was that I didn’t actually want you to take me to your leader. Hence, ‘Can’ instead of ‘Will.’”

“Hence, Clark?”

“Hey, I can use fancy words just as well as you can.”

We both laugh, and the tension finally lifts a little and we relax back into our seats. We’re only about 15 miles from the town limits and there isn’t anything around us but corn for miles on end. We’re quiet for a while, but it’s more comfortable and less awkward.

As I settle back into my seat, I enjoy the feeling of the powerful car vibrating under me. It isn’t until I realize that I can smell Lex’s cologne that I start to get hard, and I shift carefully against the butter-soft leather I’m sitting on. Well, that solves the minor mystery of my reaction outside of school last week.

Lex clears his throat and I look over at him. With his sunglasses on, I can’t tell if he’s spotted my growing erection. It would certainly help with the last part of what I was hoping to accomplish today, since apparently my TAKE ME sign didn’t work. I was afraid it might be too subtle and get lost in the rest of the message, but I’d hoped…

I’m a little startled when Lex breaks into the mood that I had been sinking deeper into with every mile.

“Friends again, Clark?”

Jeez, another turning point in my life already. I thought they were supposed to be spaced more than five minutes apart. There should be a rule somewhere. God, stop procrastinating, Clark. I didn’t expect this confession to actually be harder to make than the one about my origins, but it is. “If that’s my only choice, I’ll take it. But…well…actually, Lex… I was hoping we could be…more.”

I have to hold on tight as the car spins out of control. I’d survive being thrown from the car, but my clothes wouldn’t.

We careen off the road and start drilling through the rows of corn, but we aren’t out of control anymore. Lex is deliberately driving further from the road.

“Lex, stop! Lex, at least think of the paint job! It’s a Lamborghini!”

The brakes slam hard and I have to hold tight again so I don’t crack his dashboard with me.

“I don’t care about the fucking paint job, Clark!” Lex sits there, breathing heavily and clenching and unclenching his hands on the steering wheel. Then he’s throwing off his seatbelt and, fast enough that I think he might have some superspeed of his own, he’s somehow straddling my lap. It’s pretty crowded in here because neither one of us is small, but we manage, and I get to feel just about every inch of Lex against me.

“Say it again, Clark!”

I’m surprised as much by his actions as his intensity, but I’ve dealt with intense feelings all my life, so he doesn’t throw me for long.

“Jeez, Lex! I tell you I’m an alien and I get a ‘cool.’ I tell you I want more than friendship and I practically get a car crash…and now this?”

“I’ve suspected that you might be an alien for over a year; that you’re gay or bi never occurred to me at all. Even when I saw your damn sign, I dismissed it because I figured that there was no way that Lana-obsessed Clark Kent could ever be anything but straight!”

He fists his hands in my hair, on either side of my head, and then yanks back so our eyes lock on each other. His gaze is so intense that I feel myself growing harder just because he’s looking at me as though I’m edible…and he’s starving. “Now tell me again!”

I feel my own gaze burning, not with heat vision, but with the desire that is sweeping through me at his tone. I wasn’t expecting this reaction though, and I’m not quite sure what to do or where to put my hands right now. “I…I finally realized that what I feel for you is…is more than friendship. I didn’t understand that in the beginning, but I do now. I’ve been hoping that you might…that maybe…you want more, too?” I turn it into a question because I want…need…some more reassurance that this isn’t one sided.

Lex growls, he actually growls at me! His lips slam down against mine. If I was normal I’d have a split lip, but all I do is gasp at this proof that he wants me as much as I want him. His tongue is busy showing me that my mouth has all kinds of sensitive spots that I never knew were there. I have to clench my fists against my thighs so I don’t hurt him by accident.

There is so much want in his kiss, but a lot of anger as well in the way he’s attacking my mouth. I’ve never been kissed like this before, and I wasn’t expecting this much change so soon. I’m not sure what to do, until Lex does something with his tongue that makes my whole body shiver. Then, in spite of his anger, I can’t help but respond, and I push up into him. Lex uses his grip in my hair to change the angle of my head and starts all over again. He bites my bottom lip and I moan into him.

My moan seems to act like a switch and, all of a sudden, the kiss turns gentle and coaxing and his hands, which had never let go of my hair, start caressing the back of my head instead. He pulls away a fraction, cupping my face in his hands, and brushes his lips back and forth over mine several times before leaning back even more.

“Lex?” My breath hitches and I reach for him with both hands, intending to pull him closer, but his hands intercept mine and brings them to his lips.

“Shh, Clark.” He rubs soothing circles on the backs of my hands with his thumbs until our breathing starts to slow and even out, then he shifts back into his own seat, twisting so that he can look directly at me.

The tension eases out of my body and I relax back into my seat, staring across at him in confusion and curiosity. “Lex, why…why did you…” I was going to ask why he kissed me that way, but that would be stupid. I know why he did, what I don’t get is why he stopped. With his experience, and the way he made me feel from just that brief kiss, I’d have gone along with anything he wanted to do. I open my mouth to finish my question, but don’t get a chance.

His eyes darken and, if it wasn’t Lex sitting there, I’d think he was embarrassed. “Clark, I’ve wanted you since I met you…when I opened my eyes on the river bank and saw you bending over me, so concerned about whether I was going to live or die. You were the first person to feel that way about me in years. As much as I want to bend you over the hood of this car and fuck you, I want even more for us to do this right. I want you as more than a friend, but I want the friendship too. If we have sex right now, I don’t think we’d ever have anything more between us. We’ve hurt each other often and we still have so many issues to resolve. If we don’t clear the air first, we’ll be right back to hurting each other as soon as the newness of the sex wears off, and we’ll be left with nothing but the anger.”

“Lex.” His name ghosts from between my lips, my heart swelling too much for more. He’s showing me, giving me, so much with his words, the emotion in his voice and his eyes.

“If you don’t have to be back home soon, Clark, let’s go to the mansion. We can start working this out there.”

“I made sure I’d have lots of time for you today, Lex. My parents aren’t expecting me back until late tonight.” We smile at each other and then, using my x-ray vision, I tell him the road is clear and he edges out of the cornfield, then picks up more speed once we’re on the open road.

“Clark?”

“Yeah, Lex?”

“I almost didn’t come home tonight. What would you’ve done if I’d stayed in Metropolis as planned?”

“I’d’ve waited for another opportunity, and another, and another, until it worked.”

“Oh. That’s good. So, meeting up like this wasn’t the close shave I thought it was.”

I turn my face away and groan. “That was so bad, Lex.”

“Yeah, but we’re going to be good, right?”

He waits and I roll my head against the seat so I can see him again. “We’re going to be better than good, Lex. We’re going to be the stuff of legends.”


End file.
